


Cotton's tale

by Blueberry_Sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Sans/pseuds/Blueberry_Sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Cotton is an innocent au right? Oh they were so wrong. There is a death nearly every moment and there was nothing no one was safe or so anyone would have thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton's tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Blueberry here I was wondering what you guys think of Cottonfell or Cotton for short

Well everyone thinks that this au is **'cute'** and **'fluffy'** right? Just because of the name? Well you're wrong. Cotton is no where near cute and innocent like everyone says... Heh and they call me a cannibal for that too... Just because I had eaten part **PART MIND YOU** of my brother... Hey I let him eat part of me so we are even. What? You wanna know what I look like well Ill give you the full thing hun

 

 **Name:** Sans or cannibal ***He told you how he "got" the name already**

 **Age:** ***You don't need to know that**

 **Looks:** I look like a normal sans except for the large crack or opening in the middle of his skull and my right eye socket is some what like gaster's but upside down with small cracks coming from that. I wear a facial mask to cover my teeth which I has two sets of razor shark like teeth. ***DON'T FUCK WITH HIM!**

 **HP:** ***Only he would know but he wont tell a stupid human like you that**

 **Extras:** Nothing, besides, my magic isn't bones like the rest... its more human like or 'soft' and 'cotton-like' is what they say

 

That's all you really need to know and one more thing

 

***Death count: 678**

 

_**NoW lEaVe BeFoRe I EaT yOu!** _

__

***Death count: 679**


End file.
